The Second Rikudou Senin
by tastystuff
Summary: 100 years after the 4th great ninja war, and the rokudaime hokage's, naruto uzumaki's, death, the ninja world is in trouble, the second rikudou senin has been chosen, Naruto Uzumaki's great great grandson, Rinnegan wielding future naruto/ish. not godlike, but strong / smart.
1. Chapter 1

**!READ THIS!**

WELCOME! to The second Rikudou Senin, this story will be a rinnegan naruto though not godlike, it will be his struggles from a young age growing up in a different environment then canon, **NOW HERES THE TWIST, **im not sure if anyone else does this but im actually makingthis story a **FAN MANGA! ** that means with every chapter i publish i will publish another chapter of the manga, i will also be streaming constantly on updates to both sides of the story, the manga will ofcourse progress slower, but i believe after awhile it won't matter.

**_without "( )"_**(_** (twitch)/mrtastystuff/b/390039433) this is where i will stream the creation of this, (youtube)/secoundrikudousenin will be **_

Here's another twist! **THIS IS 100 YEARS IN THE FUTURE! ** mwhahaha ik ik, the story will follow the rokudaime hokages (obv canon naruto) great great grandson, also named, Naruto Uzumaki, ironically, this **young boy is the reincarnation of the rikudou senin :).**

**Here is the prologue/1st chapter thing( it will be short to allow for me to stream the next, much longer chapter ).. ****:**

_Why do they call me demon...?_

_I'm Not a demon, im Naruto Uzumaki..!_

_I'm not a D-Demon..._

_I'M NOT A DEMON! _

"Shutting your eyes wont help you evil bastard!"

A large crowd stood around a kid, they threw loose garbage and light stones at the boy. He looked to be around 7 years old, he was small for his age, he was also an orphan, you see they boy had had parents once, but they were taken away by the Hokage, the leader of the village.

The man had always hated they boy, the small blonde didn't know why so many people hated him, it didn't make sense, when he was 6 everyone treated him normal, and then all the sudden everything changed.**(****a/n when the fire nation attacked -.-)**

The truth was the hokage had a meeting with the whole village, he had convinced them all that naruto was the reincarnation of a demon, and that he would kill all of them if he had the chance.

The village was skeptical at first, but when strange things started occurring around the boy peoples minds changed.

First naruto's parents magically disappeared, one day they're 2 legendary jonin, one being the second strongest in the village, the next day their both nowhere to be found, leaving naruto alone, this happened 2 years prior to today.

A year later things started to move around naruto, pushed and repelled when he showed alot of emotion he would sometimes levitate, it was creepy to say the least

And of course the most eery thing about the child, those eyes, dark purple comea (eyeball) and a bright vibrant blue iris. There was also rings setting around the iris, and his pupil was pitch black, it seemed to suck in light, never showing a reflection. **A/n(**( (youtube .com)/watch?v=Cbr3PrpYyQ0 ) **this is what it looks like, this is me drawing it, but the finished product is my youtube profile pic)**

No today, today was special, it was October 10th, people held a festival every year for hundreds of years on this date, something to do with a legend of ninja's the yondaime hokage of the village, sacrificing his life for the village and defeating some big demon fox.

For naruto, only 1 image was burned into his mind at the date, his parents dying infront of him, he watched the 10th hokage, Deidara Uchiha, burn his parents with black flames that came out of his eyes.

**Flashback:**

_"WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" a 6 year old naruto screamed at the hokage that he used to look up to as the strongest shinobi ever. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM, HOW COULD YOU- yo- y-you .." naruto fell to his knees as he felt his eyes start to burn._

_The hokage looked at the sobbing boy infront of him, putting out the Amaterasu he began his train of thought 'wait, he wasn't supposed to be home until later tonight, shit, think think, boom got it' _

_Naruto, im sorry to inform you but your parents were traitors, they were murderers and were planning to hurt you so i couldn't let them continue to be alive, im sorry for your loss but this was for the best, im sorry.. Naruto" 'That'll do, two birds with one stone, i kill the leader of the coup d'etat, his wife, and now i get their son of my side, its a win, win, WIN, the uchiha genius never ceases to amaze..' the Hokage was stopped from his thoughts as an incredeble chakra started seeping out of the crying 5 year old infront of him._

_"no.." naruto spoke softly_

_"No.." naruto started standing, head down eyes shadowed by his golden hair._

_"NO!" Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal a purple and blue spherical eyeball, chakra exploded out of him and everything within a 60 foot radius was obliterated, the only thing that stayed intact was the hokage.  
_

_Said hokage was to busy wandering what was happening to stop an office desk that flew at him at great speeds and smashed into his head, knocking him down._

_This whole time naruto was screaming loudly, he then passed out of the floor, chakra exhaustion apparent._

**_Flashback end_**

_'__No more will i let these people despise me freely' _Naruto took a step towards the angry mob '_No more will i be apart of this hatred'_ naruto's eyes snapped open '_No more will people be killed without reason'_ The blonde boy started to slowly levitate "i will bring peace... **Shinra, TENSEI".****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review! thanks for support in advance ;).**

* * *

LAST TIME UP IN THIS MUDOFUCKAAA

_'__No more will i let these people despise me freely' _Naruto took a step towards the angry mob '_No more will i be apart of this hatred'_ naruto's eyes snapped open '_No more will people be killed without reason'_ The blonde boy started to slowly levitate "i will bring peace... **Shinra, TENSEI".**

* * *

The ground exploded around naruto, ninja and civilians were sent flying through buildings and crashing to the ground, blood showered the area, the ones who were to close to naruto lost the first layer of skin as gravity ripped them away from the boy. immediately there were anbu on the scene, the one in the wolf mask looked at naruto and offered a resolution.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please refrain, who will not be charged if you stop now, we know that it was self defense, we were watching".

naruto lowered his head as he calmed down, "charged..." naruto whispered, barely discernible.

"That's right boy... please calm down" the wolf masked anbu reached out his hand for naruto to take, but it was swatted down by the bear mask anbu beside him. "DON'T REASON WITH THE DEMON!", everyone in the area paled as an incomparably force came down upon them, the anbu were forced down to one knee. 3 of the anbu were choking trying to breath, three of the anbu were looking at the ground, although the wolf anbu simply looked at naruto, his white hair blowing in the wind, his tanto still strapped firmly to his back.

Naruto looked up from the ground to reveal his eyes, he looked straight into the 'eye smile' of the wolf anbu, for the first time in years he smiled, it was a good feeling. Sadly smiling didn't bring peace, "**SHINRA TENSEI".** Everyone, but the wolf anbu, was disintegrated by the force of the gravity jutsu, the area around naruto was flattened out for a whole mile, everything being destroyed.

"Naruto... how could you.." the remaining anbu member pushed out the raspy shriek regardless of the clump in his throat. A single tear strolled down his cheek, which became visible after he tore his anbu mask off. His two sharingan eyes staring into naruto's Rinnegan for once in his life, the tall anbu was scared, he a genin at eight, chunin at ten, and anbu at eleven, anbu captain at twelve, he was Kashi Hatake, the only non Uchiha to be born with the sharingan... But none of it seemed to matter, in front of him stood a boy no older then eight years, levitating up to his height of six foot, two inches tall, purple and blue eyes seeping into his soul. With a surge of confidence Kashi straitened out, wiped away the dirt, blood, and tears from his face, and spoke in a half commanding tone. "Naruto Uzumaki, for crimes against Konohagakure you shall be charged with treason; punishment being death!".

Lighting exploded from Kashi's hand as he lunged at Naruto with the attempt of impaling him. Naruto still weak from his over-use of gravity jutsu started to drift backwards away from the raging Hatake. Naruto dodged another swipe of the lighting, although he was caught with a follow up kick that sent him into the marring of a building.

Naruto couldn't figure out what to do, he didn't want to kill the Hatake, regardless he was probably one of the only people that could actually kill him at this point. Naruto started to rise from the debris, while he conjured up a plan. 'Alright, so that is the Chidori, I can see could burst through me if I was to be struck by it. My best option is; retreat'. Naruto vaulted sideways and stumbled to a sprint as if he was preparing for some sort of great leap, mind focused on not dying before his mission was accomplished.

Kashi canceled his Chidori when he saw naruto blazing away from him, he quickly gave pursuit, as he did, Kashi shot a lower rank range jutsu to slow the eight year old down, though nothing seemed to work. As he gave chase to Naruto, he was met by another team of anbu, and a team of Jonin/Genin coming back from a mission in Suna.

"Hatake-san, why are you chasing the child, whats progressed while we were vacant?"

"Naruto killed at a minimum fifty civilians, roughly twenty Genin, and Chunin ninja, also my anbu team, Bear, Shark a-a-and Kuren-chan!".

"What?! He is only a brat, I'll get the briefing later, you take the back, Bird, Eagle, use your summons to go around the right of him, Cat and I will go around left!"

"What will we do Anbu-san?" One of the Genin in the four man squad bigot

"Right, you three (_points at genin) _go to the Hokage, tell the Tenth what has transpired, and you, Gai-lee, you're the Konoha's Blue Beast, you stay with Kashi-san, everyone go, **NOW!**" Every shinobi burst into the direction of their conscription, they wouldn't fail to catch a traitor, no matter what.

* * *

With Genin~

"Wow I can't believe this is happening" a dark haired genin sad to his teammates

"Who... could kill a whole squad of Anbu, not to mention Twenty Chunin and Genin. The Anbu said 'the child', they're not talking about _The Demon_ are they?" The female in their group, equally as distraught, shared her opinion of the situation.

"_He is... not a demon.. " _ The last of the genin said, quietly.

"What was that Saru-kun?" the female responded in an excited manner, clearly infatuated with Saru.

"Nothing... lets keep going... my brother looked pretty tired from fighting who ever did this..._Sigh..._ if he's tired then we'll need all the reinforcement we can acquire".

With just a simple nod from both his teammates, they forced more chakra into their legs, and rushed off to the Hokage Tower

* * *

With Kashi and Gai-lee~

"So, what could have ever set Naruto off to do something like this?" Gai-lee asked his long time Rival

"Well it could have been due to the fact that he was cornered by an outfit of viscous Ninja and Civilians, but partially because Bear stopped me from helping him, he isn't quite fond of people stepping between him and his friends" Kashi answered seriously while they rushed through the trees after Naruto.

Gai-lee nodded understandingly before picking up pace to keep up with Kashi.

* * *

Naruto dodged another kunai that zipped by his head, he added chakra to his next lunge as he launched out of the forest into a large clearing.

When he landed on the ground he instantly prepared his defense as his six pursuers followed out of the forested area and encompassed around him. Naruto, understanding he was outnumbered, began his escape attempt, gathering chakra into his eyes, he focused on the gravity in front of him, he shot a last smile at one of his only friends Kashi before letting his chakra emerge releasing his pent up jutsu.

The small blonde brought his arms up in guard as the air rippled beneath him, a concussive gravitational force sent him launching into the sky, after he reached the top of his climb he used the gravity jutsu again and was rocketed north, in the direction of taki.

* * *

Kashi sighed as he watched Naruto vanish in seconds, moving at near impossible speeds..


End file.
